Talk:Timeline
Do you think it's too much to do multiple "eras" for QFG1, 2, 3, etc? In reality I'd say only the QFG2 and 3 eras have much going on outside of the games worth listing in the timeline, but still. StoneFrog 18:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) That is to say, since the series only spans about a year, we'd be having every event relative to previous ones and they'd all be indented under the year QFG0. Would look kind of clumsy, if you ask me. StoneFrog 18:48, March 21, 2010 (UTC) This is a general timeline of the "confirmed dates" mentioned in the games. Either in back stories, or through dialogue. Obviously how many weeks you actually play in the games differ depending on the game. Like for example being able to play for as long as you want before actually starting the Rite of Rulership in QFGV. Whereas in QFG2, the timings are forced, events will happen even if you aren't there to stop them, and if you don't stop them, Iblis will rise. So you have to be careful to do everything within that set amount of time.Baggins 18:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, and once we have all the dates listed, we can figure out formatting. This is just initial work. As for 1 month travel from Willowsby to Spielburg, that's a reference from Authorized guide. I seem to recall there were some other specific by the week mentions of time on what he was doing during that journey between Willowsby and Spielburg in the pass, but I don't have my copy of the book for the specific references. :The Authorized Guide gives references to how much time passes during the events of each game, but again I don't have my copy of it, to quote the dates.Baggins 18:55, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Given that each game has it's own article on the Wiki, rather than listing the events that take place during the game shouldn't we just provide a link to the page? For instance, instead of saying "on his 17th day in Shapeir the Hero joins a caravan heading for Raseir" we could just say "Events of Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire"? There's enough other things going on during the course of each game leading in to the next one(s) that the year 0 is going to be pretty wild as it is, y'know? We have to, for instance, put in King Justinian's assassination at about the same time as QfG4 is going on. On a similar note, does anyone remember the time frame of the first attempt to summon Avoozl? That's biggest backstory we really have and it really needs to go on the timeline! (So does the first attack of the Dragon of Doom and the Djinni War and Baba Yaga's arrival in Spielburg but I don't recall any of those dates! Epic fail!) Grahamburger 19:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :For Avoozl, we only know that Piotyr is Dmitri's grandfather, and his fiancee was pregnant with Dmitri's father during Piotyr/Erana's battle against the Cultists and Piotyr's eventual death. I just kind of guessed the 65 year gap, assuming people generally marry/have children in their 20s in Mordavia, and assuming that Dmitri is in his late 30s or early 40s. StoneFrog 20:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Umm the QFG 2 was one of the few games that had specific days for certain events, especially ones tied into the prophecy. Characters mention specifically that one of the elementals will attack in a "weeks" time for example, IIRC. So those kind of dates are the kinds that should be on this page specifically. That kind of informatin can also appear on the game page as well. But this page is for complete time references.Baggins 19:56, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I agree that QFG2 has the majority of the time-critical events, so it shouldn't be too bad to leave them here. As Baggins said, the timeline is supposed to be a continual flow of all events, though we don't have to include smaller details. I think the arrival in Raseir is pretty important, though. I got the "Day 30" measure when I loaded my QFG2 saved game from right before being teleported out of the Forbidden City. It was Day 29 in the Forbidden City, Day 30 when I arrived in the Palace plaza. StoneFrog 20:21, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Well there are not essential references like the day Sam came into the valley, but because they are specific time references should be mentioned. Another one would be the day Anna disapeared, what was it 17 years before the events of QFG4?Baggins 20:26, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Years So once we are able to put togethr a timeline based on all the references made during the games, and those made in the Authorized guide, I wonder if we'll find out that things don't fit exactly on a year, maybe be a little short of a year, or will go over a year. We may find that the math doesn't match up, or that seasons don't match up to normal earth months exactly. We know that most situations take place in northern hemisphere (except maybe tarna). Also must consider that, we know timings of days, months and years, are equivalent to the 7 day week, 12 month, and likely 365 day calender year on earth. Note that on regular year, last half of winter, and spring fall at the start of a year, and that autumn and first half of winter fall at the start of a year.Baggins 19:09, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Any inconsistencies we find though can be explained away with the inconsistencies of time on Glorianna. The question Please sign your post. Well I'm curious as to where the Coles talked about time all over the planet occurding different in different places? What was their exact quote?Baggins 19:58, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : I'm sure you've seen it, it's the same source for the various references that was up on the Wikipedia article, so obviously we're not using it as an actual canon but it's used to explain the anachronisms scattered throughout all of the games and the evolution of races such as the Katta and the Liontaurs. "According to Lori Ann Cole, a force wave hit Earth during 1 BC which split the world in two parallel realities. While our part evolved as we know from history, the time on our parallel Earth did not advance in a stable time pace, which explains the anachronisms found in the games. There was a diversity of progress of the civilisations in Glorianna and some remained in ancient times (Marete),middle ages (Spielburg), while others evolved into Victorian times (Mordavia); all civilisations co-existed together, with flavours of modern anachronisms. The Force wave also influenced some animals that started to evolve rapidly, into sentient species, like the Katta and the Liotaurs." I think it's basically just an "easy-out" kind of solution. The question I was mentioning up above (sorry about that, I got interrupted and forgot I was writing anything there) is whether or not we wanted to try to find the actual interview or where ever it was stated, since it's starting to seem like this info is necessary to getting a complete picture of the world. (PS I officially hate Wiki's ridiculous misbehaving when it comes to copy & paste, getting that quote on here for you was basically the most ridiculous, time-consuming thing I've done all week.) Grahamburger 20:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ya, i've seen that. The main issue I have with it seems it can be interpreted in different ways. You interpreted in literal time, as in clocks move faster in one part of the world than another (think King's Quest's Daventry vs. nearby Faerie Woods). I.E. if you entered one part of the world, you could be there for hours, but walk out and it would have been months in another part of the world. ::I personally think the explanation could also just mean that time moves normally (it has one single time pace, but different than on earth's), however the changes to world were enough to speed up innovations in different parts of the world than others, or that some civilizations never actually fell and lived on beyond their real world counterparts. So that as new civilizations appeared they coexisted with older ones. Think basically Sid Maier's Civilization world. However, it wouldn't matter where you are in you would exist at the same time as any other part of the world except for maybe with differences of time zones (greenwhich, pacific standard, etc), as well as hemisphere seasonal differences. Just normal clock style time zones (none of that scifi time dilation involved). ::Finally it could I suppose be a reference to the fact that time literally moves faster in the games than it does in real life. Unless you push time forward, time exists in the game about half a minute for every hour (I'm guestimating here, haven't actually timed it). Basically like the clock in King's Quest IV.Baggins 22:54, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Calendar I was wondering if we know how the days and months are named and occur in Gloriana. I'm almost certain I once heard "Octember" somewhere in one of the games, but that's it. StoneFrog 20:30, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think there were some "jokish" names, but also straight out of the regular real earth name list. Sunday gets mentioned in QFG2, if you try to eat food at the inn on a sunday, you are given plain ol hash. The QFG1 manual mentions Wednesday and Tuesday. QFG4 manual mentions, that Amon Tillado died in the dreary month of "October".Baggins 20:34, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ::In Shapeirian time, QFG2 occurs during the "month of the Serpent", and "year of the Djinn", and year before was the "Year of the Spear". Emir was kidnapped during the month of the Serpent, of the year of the Spear.Baggins 23:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Let's not forget that different cultures may have different calendars. I think there's a far amount of that going on in the series as well. Grahamburger 07:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Elsa Hmm, ok seems to be a timing issue here. She's 18 according to one bit of dialogue. She was kidnapped 10 years before. That would make her about 8 when she was kidnapped, Wolfgang, even implies she was kidnapped when she was 8. Yet Yorick says she was still at the castle when she was 9, she had been turned away by the Sword Master, when she wanted training. Though I guess depending on the timing, she could have been kidnapped when she was 9, just after that event with the weapon master.Baggins 13:41, March 22, 2010 (UTC) : I was going to say, that all depends on when her birthday is, it could work out perfectly fine. If her birthday is after the spring, or at least the part of the spring you are in Spielburg for, it works out fine... ten years but her 19th birthday just hasn't happened yet. Grahamburger 15:04, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Yet, the game places her as being both 8 and 9 when she was kidnapped in dialogue, LOL. Its close issue, and yes it might work. Someone would have to figure out the math.Baggins 15:07, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Maybe she was kidnapped right around her birthday and those who weren't as close to her thought she was still eight? I mean, Wolfgang's fairly senile he might miss something like that. :P Grahamburger 15:11, March 22, 2010 (UTC)